


huff n puff

by kiracratcos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: джено и донхёк накурились, а марк ненавидит себя за слабость перед милостью этих идиотов
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	huff n puff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [huff n puff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447056) by [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry). 



\- парни, что за хуйня? - говорит марк прямо с порога их квартиры.

«парни» валялись в гостиной; джено развалился на диване, кажется, на нем была старая футболка марка с покемонами. он тихо хихикал над донхёком, который катался по полу рядом с диваном.

марк сразу понял, что здесь происходит, для этого не нужно было быть гением. он почувствовал запах травки ещё на входе в квартиру, но было всего 10 утра, а у джено, насколько марк мог видеть, уже покраснели глаза.

\- марк, маркииии, детка, привет, как дела?? - засюсюкал джено, и попытался сесть, почти падая с дивана. марк бы даже умилился, если бы не пришел с ночной смены в местном магазине. - выглядишь уставшим, ты устал? могу спеть тебе колыбельную, если хочешь. эй, донхёк, спой мне колыбельную, чтобы я спел её марку.

марк только вздыхает, когда донхёк начинает затягивать (довольно хорошо, нужно признать) «баю-баюшки баю». он скидывает рюкзак на пол, захлопывает ногой дверь и идёт не к парням, а на кухню.

он хватает из холодильника молоко и, несмотря на то, что сам всегда ругается на джено за это, делает глоток прямо из бутылки, а потом ставит бутылку обратно на дверцу. когда он оборачивается, донхёк все ещё поет, только сейчас он сидит на диване рядом с джено. они смотрят на него прямо как близнецы из «сияния».

\- и укусит за бочок... эй, джено, мне продолжать? - спрашивает хёк потусторонний голосом. джено пару секунд что-то мычит, думая над ответом, а потом отрицательно трясёт головой. донхёк кивает и скатывается с дивана на пол. он начинает водить руками перед своим лицом, и марк забывает о нем. 

\- ойййй, марки! теперь я готов убаюкать тебя своим сладким голоском, - тянет джено, звуча слишком уж восторженно. - ляжешь здесь или пойдём в спальню? 

марк слегка краснеет из-за подтекста его слов, но все таки выдавливает из себя: 

\- ну, знаешь, нормальные люди обычно спят в спальне.

джено бьет себя по лбу и выглядит таким шокированным, будто и правда забыл что-то настолько обычное.

\- чувак, что бы я делал без тебя, малыш марко?? - спрашивает он и у марка даже нет времени спрашивать про странные клички (малыш марко? серьёзно?), потому что джено уже перелезает через спинку дивана, хватает марка за руку и тащит в комнату.

только они пропускают спальню марка и идут к двери джено. марк хочет как-то остановить парня, но тот шикает на него и пытается положить палец ему на губы, но вместо этого почти выкалывает ему глаз.

каким-то образом он переодевается в свою пижаму; старую чёрную футболку с темным дворецким - подарок юты - и шорты, а потом джено толкает его на кровать с огромным желанием замотать марка в одеяло перед тем как начнётся шоу.

само шоу намного милее, чем вы могли бы подумать. джено начинает громко и помпезно, но уже через пару секунд сдувается и начинает что-то шептать, забывая слова, которые донхёк пропел ему недавно, и начиная импровизировать.

\- баю-баюшки баю, не ходите по краю. придёт серенький марчок и укусит за бочок.*

марк хотел было прокомментировать способность джено рифмовать слова даже в накуренном состоянии, но не мог из-за смеха. его колыбельная только смешила, а не убаюкивала. парень чувствовал себя плохо, обрывая джено, но он правда очень устал и хотел нормально выспаться.

\- эй, джено, я тут подумал...

\- а пение, видимо, не работает, да? - спрашивает тот, перебивая марка, который тихо и облегченно вздыхает и кивает, уже собираясь сказать джено о том, что он бы лучше поспал один, но тот снова перебивает. - всё в порядке, у меня есть ещё метод усыпления, не переживай, малыш.

на этот раз марку даже слова вставить не дают, джено уже двигается к нему на плохо держащих конечностях. он залезает под одеяло и устраивается рядышком. тёплые руки немного подвигают марка в сторону, подбородок удобно устраивается на плече, а на бёдра опускается нога.

марк прекрасно знал о том, что когда джено накуривается, то лезет ко всем обниматься. если честно, то он всегда лезет ко всем обниматься. и даже за все эти несколько месяцев, которые они встречаются (все трое), марк так к этому и не привык. он краснеет, когда джено прижимается к нему, чувствуя как его волосы щекочут чувствительную кожу под ухом, но он все таки двигается ближе и оборачивает руки вокруг плеч парня, держа его на месте.

и, кстати, джено был прав, это и правда работает. намного лучше колыбельной. спустя пару минут, марк уже чувствует, как понемногу отключается, находясь между сном и реальностью. джено уже давно спит, вырубился буквально за несколько секунд и теперь пускает слюни на его плечо. марк засыпает под звук его дыхания.

(он просыпается через полчаса, когда донхёк залезает под одеяло с другой стороны. младший не обнимает, не прижимается ближе, как джено, а просто тянется рукой к руке марка, кладя голову на подушку и закрывая глаза.

марк улыбается, сжимая руку донхёка в своей и снова засыпает)


End file.
